Star struck
by Fallensin
Summary: first ever gilmore girls fanfiction rated M you all know the drill has supernatural twists to it very adult rated tons of romance Rory gets hooked on an OC and Lorelai ends up with Luke thats how this is going go.


**Chapter 1**

Lorelai Gilmore had moved to a small town of Star hollows with her daughter Rory Gilmore where Lorelai raised Rory while she worked at an Inn in the small town. Her daughter Rory reached that age and her dreams of going to Harvard were on its way. Problem was the money because Rory was accepted into Chilton prep a very prestigious school that would help Rory achieves her dream of Harvard. Now Rory's mother Lorelai has to reconcile with her parents in order to borrow money from them to pay for Rory's schooling.

The deed done and set Lorelai was able to get the money for the tuition the day has come when Rory enters her first day of Chilton Prep. Nervously both Gilmore girls sat in the car staring at the building as the day arrives when Rory enters on the track to her dreams.

In her prep school uniform and backpack Rory watched her mom drive away before going off to start her first day of school. The halls were active and lively students mingling and getting ready for the bell to get to their first class. Still very nervous Rory went to go find her locker to put her stuff away not paying too much attention to her surrounding especially as she found her locker. Unlocking her lock she opened her locker and was drawn out of her trance as someone shouted at her.

"Hey watch out!" Someone shouted as Rory turned her head just in time to see a football flying straight towards her before she could even react the football was caught as someone's hand took the impact the football making a loud clap noise as it hit the palm of the person's hand. Rory opened her eyes and looked to the person who caught the football and gasped as sterling silver colored eyes caught her attention.

The owner of those captivating eyes smiled at Rory who seemed to be frozen as the person spoke to her the sound of his voice sending a slight chill through Rory's body.

"Are you alright?" The male asked squeezing the football.

"Ah…yes thank you…if you didn't catch that I think I'd be spending my first day of school in the nurses office" Rory said smiling back at the male.

Rory watched as the male turned his head and threw the football straight into the owner of the football's chest letting the impact echo through the halls.

"You should be more careful when your tossing that around someone could have gotten seriously hurt" The male chastised the other male and that's when Rory realized everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the whole confrontation in silence.

"Yeah well man she should have been more aware of her surrounding" The other male scowled and spoke.

Rory dared looked to the other male who was kind enough to catch the football and she shuddered as he brushed away a strand of loose jet black hair from his face a half smirk appearing on his face. Rory dared to study the male next to her more realizing he wasn't in the typical male uniform he had adjusted it and changed it to his liking. He wore the black dress pants but his shirt was unbuttoned revealing some of his upper body and his tie was undone and wore around his neck almost like a towel and his dress shoes were changed to all black sneakers.

"Blaming the girl because you are too stupid to admit you were in the wrong and endangered someone's life because that fucking football was going at a way too fast of a pace and could have knocked her into a coma. If I could draw a conclusion your body left of you told you to throw the football at this woman and being the dumbass you are threw it as hard as you could." Rory blinked and just stared at the male as so everyone just stared and the group of boys fell silent and looked away.

The bell rang and everyone scattered to their classes the hallways clearing out quickly. Rory shut her locker and turned bumping into the male with the captivating eyes her face hitting hard into his hard upper body.

"oof.." Rory backed up looking up to the male who was smiling at her causing her to blush as he let out a chuckle.

"Seeing as you are new…allow me to be your tour guide to your classes so you can get the hang of it without the teachers biting into you" Rory's tongue went tied so she just nodded in agreement.

"Good now let's get going" The male said giving Rory a whitened toothy grin as they walked and talked a little.

It didn't take long for Rory to reach her first class the male being a gentlemen and opening the door letting Rory walk in first as the teacher and everyone stopped to look at her.

"It's good to see that you finally arrived…uh Ms. Gilmore" The teacher had to look at his list to know which student he was speaking to.

"That was my fault professor" the teacher looked up to the voice but already knew whose voice it belonged too.

"Ah…Alex finally joining it seems...not shocking that you are late but how does Miss Gilmore fit into that?" The teacher asked not really wanting an answer.

Alex smirked and came up right behind Rory placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well class…and teacher Miss Gilmore is the new student here and has already attracted stupid people…who dare throw footballs at girls and then try to act innocent…I wanted to ensure no one else decided to pick on the new girl…because this prep school isn't all fool of fucking pieces of shit" Alex gave a cheeky grin to everyone and the teacher who made an audible gulp.

"Well…well then just both of you take your seats so we can get on with the lesson" The teacher dismissed both Alex and Rory who escorted her to the back of the room sitting next to Alex who sat next to the window.

Rory realized she had all her classes with Alex who she shared a lot in common with which was great in a lot of ways plus she felt safe around him.

The day seemed to have gone by fast and it was last period of the day and Rory felt kind of sad because the school day ends and she won't see Alex whose last name she has not gotten until the next day. Just as Rory was about to open the door she was pushed aside as she heard Alex's voice.

"No! Rory wait!" The door opened but what happened she did not expect Alex's whole upper body was dripping with ice cold water as he had shielded her from the bucket of water that would have fallen on her if she walked any further into the doorway.

Everyone and the teacher looked at Rory and Alex who had water dripping off his hair and his shirt was soaked through as he looked down at Rory.

"Well least you're dry" Alex gave Rory a genuine smile as if it didn't matter had just taken ice cold water for her.

"God dammit" Alex head jolted up and scanned the room to the voice and locked dead on to the person who played that prank.

"You!" Alex moved Rory next to the teacher and crossed down between the desks ripping off his wet shirt revealing scars and a large back piece tattoo as he picked the male up slamming him into the wall as he bared his teeth.

"What the fuck is your problem all fucking day you been trying to embarrass Rory and it's only her first fucking day what is your problem are you that much of a sheep you do whatever someone fucking tells you to?!" Alex slammed the boy on the ground and put his foot on the boy's chest.

"Your girlfriend is a whore she's jealous of Rory because she's fucking hotter than her smarter than her BETTER THAN HER. Your gf been trying to get in my pants for over THREE FUCKING YEARS doing as she tells you like a stupid puppy isn't going make her love you or care about you" Alex snarled kicking the male into the wall before grabbing another boy who was laughing.

"Think this is funny huh?! You didn't even dare stop your stupid friend so next time do us all a favor and stop someone from being stupid!" Alex through the other male at the wall before breathing heavily making eye contact with the whore in charge while everyone just stared at his 16 pack abs and scars that covered his broad upper muscular body.

"Get over yourself you fucking whore cunt you try one more thing or even dare attack Rory if she's in the girls locker room or girls bathroom…even dare threaten her or anything I will end you and your friends and I will make you watch as I kill your boyfriend in front of you" Alex nostrils flared before he walked out of class but stopping in the doorway turning to the class then to Rory.

"I am getting a clean fresh shirt and if a hair is out of place or her outfit is ruined….ANYTHING is wrong with her when I get back this class better fucking run as fast as they can…AND THAT INCLUDES YOU TEACHER THIS IS YOUR CLASS LEARN TO CONTROL IT YOU FUCKING OLD MAN" With that Alex stormed out to get new cloths leaving Rory alone with everyone.

"Well…then lets continue with today's lesson shall we" The teacher said turning back to the board as the lesson continued and stayed continued even when Alex returned.

Rory defiantly had an interesting day at her first day of Chilton prep but now she was being escorted by Alex as Rory waited for her mother to pick her up.

"I could take you home" Alex said as five minutes passed still standing next to Rory.

"No that's fine my mother will be here soon" Rory said avoiding eye contact ever since Alex returned with a black tight muscle T shirt he just looked so out of place in a prep school.

"Hm…since I know your last name would you lie to know mine?" Alex looked to Rory smiling.

"Sure" Rory said looking at Alex.

"My name is Alex Wolf…but I my real name is Boldof Midnight" Alex spoke staring at Rory.

"Wow…what does your name derive from…it's obviously not…American" Rory was nervous but also fascinated.

"It's Norse…it means Wolf leader" Alex grinned as if taking pride in his name.

"So…why do you use your American name?" Rory asked curious.

"Because the Americans chose my name and thought they would leave it as close as they would for me" Alex said chuckling as if it was an amusing memory.

Rory was now fully looking at Alex for the first time he well-tanned and broad upper body but also very muscular from head to toe…he had short wavy jet black hair and the most beautiful sterling silver eye color she has ever seen.

Rory blinked as she realized Alex was talking to her while she was off in her thoughts about him.

"Oh…sorry what did you say?" Rory asked.

Alex pushed a piece of paper into Rory's hand chuckling before smirking at her.

"Here's my number in case you need anything" Alex said pushing on the piece of paper.

"Oh…thank you" Rory said slipping the paper into her pocket smiling.

Rory and Alex both turned to the sound of music being played and a car driving up the road. Lorelai pulled up smiling to her daughter as she waved before putting the car in park.

"I'm so sorry sweety that I'm late I had a very long day at the inn" Lorelai said before taking notice of the male standing right next to her daughter.

"Oh…hello there are you Rory's friend?" Lorelai asked smiling at the male.

"Yes… I am hello you must be Rory's mother or her twin I can see where she gets her looks from" Alex said smiling holding out his hand.

Lorelai shook Alex's hand smiling.

"Why thank you" Lorelai grinned before getting back in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow or later…something ok?" Rory said blushing at her tongue tied words.

Rory waved to Alex before getting in talk with her mother before pulling into the driveway of their home Lorelai clearing her throat.

"So…every Friday we will be going to your grandparents house for dinner…as part of the deal" Lorelai said with a grime tone to it.

"Sounds like a fun time so formal wear?" Rory asked getting out of the car.

"Yep…this Friday is just going be oh so fun" Lorelai said shaking her head.

The day went uneventful and soon next morning arrived with a very late woken up Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory shouted startling Lorelai awake.

"Ah! What?!" Lorelai jolted upwards but turned to the clock.

"Oh shit!" Lorelai cursed getting out of bed.

"I'm going be late!" Rory rushed around getting ready as she heard her mother move about upstairs. Rory was going be late for her second day of school.

That's when she stopped and realized something running back to her room she went into her pants getting out Alex's number.

**Rory: Hey Alex its Rory I know this is last minute but do you think you could bring me to school with you?**

**Alex: Of course see you in five minutes**

Rory finished getting ready just as her mom came down the stairs sort of ready to go mumbling incoherent words.

"Mom you can go back to bed I'm getting a ride to school" Rory said as she heard a car pull up into the driveway. Out the door she was with her mother following but both of them froze as they saw the car that pulled into the driveway.

An All black lexus LA pulled up into the driveway its doors automatically opening revealing the all black leather interior and dark red trimmings around the dash board. Its stainless steel rims and black tinted windows screamed money with a wolf howling design on the body of the car.

"Ready to go?" Alex said coming out of his car smiling holding the open for Rory.

"Uh…yeah…sure lets go before we're both late" Rory said before getting in the car her door automatically closing the window was rolled down.

"I will see you when you come to pick me up right now?" Rory asked noticing her mother was still speechless.

"Ah…yes I will defiantly see you then" Lorelai said before waving her daughter off.

Rory and Alex reached Chilton in record time as they pulled into a spot. Alex parked the car chuckling as he took the keys from the ignition.

"Well we have 4 minutes to spare" Alex smiled getting out of the car and making his way around the car opening Rory's door for her.

"Yeah…thank you so much for answering me and coming to pick me up" Rory said with a shy smile on her face.

"No problem least I know you didn't throw my number out when you got home" Alex smiled laughing.

"Of course not…but we need to get to class!" Rory said chuckling as she ran off to get to class with Alex right on her heels.

Both of them got to class laughing which caused everyone to stare at them. Alex and Rory stopped laughing and made their way to their seats and the class continued on only problem was someone who wasn't too fond of being upstaged by Rory.

As the day continued it was almost like a competition between Rory and another girl…well the other girl saw it as competition.

As another question was answered by Rory the girl who was also answering questions glared at Rory.

Alex leaned over seeing the glare and raised an eyebrow to the girl meeting her look dead on before looking to Rory.

"Her names Paris huge bitch she will eat you alive academically she lives and breathes to be better than anyone else…and I think she just saw you as competition" Alex said in a whisper but said the bitch part loud enough for Paris to hear.

"Alex…calling her that probably isn't going make things better…maybe she's actually really nice and fun" Rory said in a whisper back to Alex and that's when she stopped and took in a sharp breath. She was only inches away from Alex's face and stunned into silence by his eyes.

Luckily the bell rang and Rory shot up and exited the classroom a head of Alex were she is confronted by Madeline and Louise.

"So you're the new girls to Chilton and already have the hottest guy in Chilton around your finger…people say you're a Virgin Mary." Louise says snickering.

Rory frowned and realized that statement was an insult and these girls were not going make her life at Chilton any easier.

"Her virginity is none of your business Louise and Madeline….though everyone knows both of your virginity's are gone" Alex said appearing behind both girls which startled all three of them who were now standing next to Rory.

"Holy shit you scared both of us" The two girls said.

"Opps…Alex took out his black razor M and looked at the time before looking at Rory.

'First day of gym for you let's get going" Alex said smiling at Rory before grabbing her stuff and closing her locker and locking it with one hand before tugging Rory along.

Rory changed quickly arriving late after all the girls went in as Alex asked her to do; she entered the gym nervous as the gym teacher looked her way but smiled at her but didn't say a word.

Rory thought it was odd but then she saw Alex across the way staring down the teacher as if ready to kill him if he dared said a word.

Gym was running smoothly until Rory watched as all the girls stopped playing and was looking across the way to the boy's side. Rory thought that was weird and looked only to gasp as the males were divided into skins and shirts which meant many of the guys had to strip. Alex was put on the skins and as he took off his shirt Rory saw the full length of his tattoo it had the word Sin in the middle of his shoulder blades almost like dripping ink…and then two wings one white and one black with bloody ruffled and some feathers falling off and down. It was the most beautiful tattoo Rory has ever seen…it also must have hurt a lot.

Rory should have torn her eyes away but it was too late she was impacted with a ball to the face stumbling back she fell and the container full of Gatorade drenched her. Mortified Rory shot up and ran out of the gym as everyone busted out laughing and pointing which enraged Alex. Grabbing one of the boys who was laughing Alex threw him into the unpadded wall and looked to the teachers daring them to get in his way.

"You think it's funny? Huh? You think it's hilarious you all just embarrassed that girl!" Alex roared grabbing another male and smashing him into the ground before walking over to the girls side a grim look on his face.

"Which one of you threw that ball" Alex spoke in an emotionless tone as he scanned each girl.

"I did…" Alex smirked at the girl who spoke up moving into her personal space he grabbed her by her collar and hosted her up.

"Your such a sweet girl…your mother brought you here to escape your problems in public school…moved out here to escape your abusive father and is working two painfully back breaking jobs to pay for this school…and you just throwing it all away by obeying these stupid skanky bitches orders" The girl he was holding up just opened her mouth and let it hang open as everyone fell silent.

"I don't even need to ask who gave the order I know exactly who…and why they aren't here…I think it's time I paid them a visit" Alex smirked dropping the girl gently to the floor before walking out of the gym.

Rory had run out the doors to the outside and was moving quickly to the side of the building when she heard familiar voices coming from near the window. Crouching down Rory moved underneath the window ceil and hid herself very well as she listened into the conversation that was about her.

"Good thing we had that very quiet kid throw that ball at Rory and it was even better when she fell into the Gatorade…good distraction to get access to her student records." Louise said.

"Are you stupid don't say that out loud or we'll get caught" Madeline said.

"Both you shut up" Paris hissed as she opened Rory's file and began to read.

"Wow…she really is a miss goodie too shoes..." Louise said.

Rory wanted to cry or get angry but she stayed were she was and continued to listen.

"You know girls…I don't think you have the permission to look through Rory's file….I sure as hell fucking know you have no right to fucking humiliate her to get in Tristan's pants" Alex spoke getting off the desk walking over to the girls.

"How…what…" Madeline said as she moved close to Louise.

"How I found out? How I got here? How I'm not going wreck your pretty little faces?" Alex cracked his neck.

"Alex you have no shirt on" Paris said nonchalantly.

Alex smirked taking Rory's record from Paris's hand closing it and setting it down.

"You know what girls…you have a choice…you ether knock this shit off…or I make sure your parents get to know what you all really been up to well except for Paris's parents." Alex looked at each girl before continuing.

"Rory is actually very wonderful and very fun…she is sweet and honest and someone you want to be friends with not some fake fucking people in this place…I think you should apologize to her. She is not trying to one up you Paris grow up…seriously it's good to have competition but don't let it control you learn humility learn to be outside your walls for once. Rory could be your best friend for the next life span of your life who will always be there for you but you will never know because you have a stick up your ass. Now go off and find Rory and make right with her or the next big thing that will hit Chilton will be a dead fucking student." Alex said a grim smile on his face.

"Uh…" Madeline and Louise were frozen.

"Yes…let's go do that…I see your point Alex…" Paris said grabbing the other two girls leaving.

Alex stared at Rory's closed file before putting it back into the cabinet before going over to the window ceil smiling gripping the window ceil looking down at Rory.

"You can come out of hiding now" Alex said a genuine smile on his face as Rory looked at him with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Ah yeah…I guess I can" Rory stood up before remembering her soaked through shirt crossing her arms over her chest.

Alex chuckled before holding out his gym shirt to her.

"Here put this on" Alex smiled as Rory took his shirt and put it over her wet shirt smiling nervously as the shirt was huge on her.

"Awesome" Alex reached out grabbing Rory by her sides he picked her up bringing her inside the building placing her down gently.

"Ah…uh thanks" Rory said brushing a strand of her hair back.

"You're welcome you should go find those girls I'm sure they have a lot to say to you" Alex said before looking at the time.

"We should get to class but you may want to change and get dressed and such…and don't worry your stuff is in the nurse's office so no one would touch it..." Alex said before winking at Rory running off to class.

Rory got to the nurse's office and changed into her school uniform smiling as she fixed herself.

"Such good boy that Alex" Rory turned to the nurse blinking.

"Ah...yeah he is…he really is." Rory agreed smiling.

The nurse just smiled before going back to work.

The day ended well with Paris and the other two apologizing to Rory and said they were going try and hang out sometime.

Alex and Rory were leaning against his car as they waited for Lorelai to come pick up Rory.

"Well this day was sure…eventful" Rory said smiling softly.

"Of course…but what did the gym teacher ask of you?" Alex asked looking to Rory.

"Oh he said I didn't have to take gym but I needed a sport activity… so now I have to see what sport I should get interested in" Rory said rubbing her hands.

"Ah…that's going to be fun" Alex smirked chuckling as he heard music blasting a mile away.

"I think your mother is here" Alex said as Lorelai pulled up in the jeep waving to her daughter.

"That she is… I'll see you later Alex and yes I know text or call if I need anything" Rory shouted before getting off into the car with her mother.

The following night was spent at the grandparents' house of Richard and Emily.

"So how has your first two days of Chilton been Rory?" Richard asked smiling to his granddaughter.

"It's uh been ok…made quiet impression on everyone...but I need to fulfill a sports requirement for school" Rory said smiling sheepishly.

"Oh that's wonderful why don't you Richard take Rory to the club and teach her how to play gulf" Emily said smiling.

"Mom…I don't think Rory wants to play boring gulf" Lorelai said looking to Rory.

"I'll try…sounds better than any other choices" Rory said smiling.

Before anyone else could say anything they were interrupted by the appearance of Alex cleaning his hands on a cloth coming in with faded ripped blue jeans and a stained up white wife beater.

"Alex?" Rory blinked looking to her classmate who…looked really good out of their school uniform.

"Ah…Rory…I uh…hi" Alex said smiling brightly.

"You two know each other?" Richard and Emily said at the same time.

"Alex is Rory's classmate from Chilton" Lorelai said still wondering why Alex was here at her parents' home.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked getting up without excusing herself walking over to Alex smiling.

"My family knows Richard and Emily and they asked me to help with the construction of their pool house and knew I was good with my hands and were nice enough to pay me to help with the making of their pool house" Alex rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh wow...that's really cool" Rory said getting lost in Alex's eyes.

Alex smiled stepping back a little looking Rory over then to her mother.

"Well I see the Gilmore girl's defiantly clean up nicely both of you looking very beautiful tonight" Alex said causing Rory to blush.

"Well Alex you came in here for a reason" Richard said clearing his throat.

"That's right I did… the pool house is almost finished by the end of next week you should have a beautiful pool house in your possession." Alex said flashing Richard and Emily a very brilliant white smile.

"Very good" Emily said.

"I will excuse myself now… I'll see you around Rory and Rory's mother" Alex nodded before leaving.

The night went in silence and uneventful as Rory and her mother leave the Gilmore residence.

"Guess that…was interesting…although I can see you drooling over Alex" Lorelai teased her daughter.

"His just a friend" Rory said a bit defensively as she got into the jeep with her mother.

The following day Rory went with her grandfather to the club to get ready for some golfing while Lorelai got busy up in the inn as a double wedding for identical twins was going to happen at the inn.

Rory was talking and walking with her grandfather until they came to a stop.

"Alright Rory let get ready to tee off shall we" Richard said smiling.

Rory's back was turned for only a few moments until she turned around as her grandfather was talking to a much taller man with jet black hair in a white polo and black pants odd wear for golfing especially with the black fingerless gloves he had on. The male was also tan but not too dark and they seemed very close; walking over Rory handed her grandfather his club and smiled to the man. Rory gasped at how bright the male's eyes were like amber or a spark coming off a fire they were beautiful.

"You must be Rory Richard was talking to me about" The male had a deep voice but it was soft like honey as he held out his hand to shake Rory's.

"Yes that's me and you are?" Rory asked smiling.

"My name is Mr. Wolf or you may call me Balto it's my real name my American name is Damian" Balto smiled gripping Rory's hand in a firm shake.

"Wait…would that mean..." Before Rory could finish her sentence the one voice that keeps slipping into her dreams was here speaking to her.

"You got it right Rory…your shaking hands with my father." Alex said from behind Rory smirking as she turned around looking at Alex.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Rory said not trying to sound rude as she stared into the eyes that captivated her.

"My father takes me here to gulf because he believes its great quality spending time even though he knows I hate golf…it's so dry and boring" Alex said giving his father a sideways glare.

"So…what are you doing to fulfill your sports requirement for Chilton then?" Rory asked intrigued.

"I do a lot of different things that are considered a sport…but if you must know I do swimming to please Chilton" Alex smiled chuckling.

"I assume you are doing gulf for the requirement" Alex said brushing hair from his face.

"Ah…yeah…" Rory blushed looking away.

"Well then let's make you the next pro golfer then shall we" Alex said putting his golfer's hat on Rory fixing it so she can see.

Rory and Alex watched both men tee off as they began to get competitive with one another leaving Rory to watch until Alex handed her a club and smiled.

Rory adjusted herself so she could tee off but ended up letting the club slip out of her hands and fly backwards hitting the metal fence.

"Opps..." Rory said as Alex brought her back her club.

"here let me show you" Alex went behind her adjusting her so she would have a full grip on the club before showing her o test swing by moving the club back and forth.

"Alright now hit it" Alex backed up and off and let Rory hit the golf ball which went pretty far.

"Ah! I did it!" Rory grinned as she looked over to her grandfather who was clapping.

"Wonderful Rory you have such a good swinging arm" Richard said hugging his granddaughter.

Rory returned home to her mother who was lying out on the couch tired watching cartoons.

"Mom you home?" Rory said as she walked in.

"Yeah on the couch" Lorelai said lifting herself up enough to look at her daughter.

"Tiring day?" Rory asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Nice hat a bit too big for you don't you think?" Rory blinked and gasped as she took off the hat.

"Oh this is Alex's I forgot to return it…guess he didn't mind me keeping it" Rory said putting the hat back on.

"Alex was there?" Lorelai asked a bit skeptical that this boy keeps appearing everywhere.

"Yeah…get this grandpa and Alex's dad are tee off buddies" Rory said giggling.

"I'm guessing Alex's dad looks much different than your grandfather by a long shot" Lorelai said groaning as she moved a little.

"Hard time at the inn?" Rory asked.

"You have no idea…a double wedding twins…it was packed it was one hell of a day" Lorelai spoke putting her arm on her face.

"Aw…I'll go order us some Chinese" Rory said smiling at her mother.

The rest of the night was full of giggles and fun mother and daughter bonding time.

******************** First ever Gilmore girls fanfiction tell me what you guys think and whether or not I should continue this story or abandon it need feedback tell me what you guys think! This will also be a rated M fanfiction for language and content*****************


End file.
